The present invention refers to a method of fabricating controlled domain structures in ferroelectric materials where domains of different sections of the structure have different polarities. Ferroelectric structures of this kind are used in applications where it is required to change properties of electromagnetic radiation, for example, in non-linear optical converters where a fundamental radiation having one frequency is converted into a radiation having another frequency.